sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
17ος Αιώνας π.Χ.
ΙΖ' Αιών π.Χ. 17th century BC Γεωλογική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα Γεωλογικός Αιώνας Γεωλογική Εποχή Ιστορική Εποχή Αιώνας Έτος ]] - Αιώνας της 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ. Χρονολόγιο Events *c. 1700 BC: Indus Valley Civilization comes to an end but is continued by the Cemetery H culture *1700 BC: Belu-bani became the King of Assyria. *c. 1700 BC: Minoan Old Palace period ends and Minoan Second Palace period starts in Ancient Greece. *c. 1700 BC: beginning of the Late Minoan period on Crete. *c. 1700 BC: Aegean metalworkers are producing decorative objects rivaling those of Ancient Near East jewelers, whose techniques they seem to borrow. *c. 1700 BC: Lila-Ir-Tash started to rule the Elamite Empire. *c. 1700 BC: Bronze Age starts in China. *c. 1700 BC: Shang Dynasty starts in China. *c. 1700 BC: 1450 BC: Young girl gathering saffron crocus flowers, detail of wall painting, Room 3 of House Xeste 3, Akrotiri (Santorini), Thera, is made. Second Palace period. It is now kept in Thera Foundation, Petros M. Nomikos, Greece. *c. 1698 BC: Lila-Ir-Tash the ruler of the Elamite Empire died. Temti-Agun I started to rule the Elamite Empire. *1691 BC: Belu-bani, the King of Assyria died. *c. 1690 BC: Temti-Agun I, the ruler of the Elamite Empire, died. Tan-Uli started to rule the Elamite Empire. *1690 BC: Libaia became the King of Assyria. *c. 1680 BC: Egypt: Start of Sixteenth Dynasty. *c. 1680 BC: Egypt: Development of leavened bread (date approximate). *c. 1673 BC: Sharma-Adad I became the King of Assyria. *c. 1661 BC: Iptar-Sin became the King of Assyria. *c. 1655 BC: Tan-Uli, the ruler of the Elamite Empire, died. *c. 1650 BC: The last species of mammoth became extinct on Wrangel Island. *c. 1650 BC: Egypt: Start of the Seventeenth Dynasty. *1649 BC: Bazaia became the King of Assyria. *c. 1674 BC: Egypt: Start of Fifteenth Dynasty. *1633 BC : Egypt: End of the Thirteenth Dynasty. *1627 BC: Beginning of a cooling of world climate lasting several years recorded in tree-rings all over the world. It might have been caused by the Minoan eruption of Thera or the Avellino eruption of Mount Vesuvius. *1625 BC: Samsu-Ditana becomes King of Babylon (middle chronology). *1621 BC: Lullaia becomes the King of Assyria. *1620 BC: Mursili I becomes King of the Hittite Empire (middle chronology). *1615 BC: Shu-Ninua became the King of Assyria. *1601 BC: Sharma-Adad II became the King of Assyria. *c. 1600 BC: Egypt: End of Fourteenth Dynasty. *c. 1600 BC: The creation of one of the oldest surviving astronomical documents, a copy of which was found in the Babylonian library of Ashurbanipal: a 21-year record of the appearances of Venus (which the early Babylonians called Nindaranna): Venus tablet of Ammisaduqa. *c. 1600 BC: The end of the Indus Valley civilization. *c. 1600 BC: The overthrow of the ruling Amorite dynasty in Aleppo, Syria. *c. 1600 BC: The date of the earliest discovered rubber balls. *c. 1600 BC: Egypt conquered by Asian tribes known as the Hyksos—see History of ancient Israel and Judah. *c. 1600 BC: Early Mycenaean culture: weapons, Cyclopaean walls, and chariots. *c. 1600 BC: Jie of Xia is overthrown by Tang of Shang in the Battle of Mingtiao *c. 1600 BC: Unetice culture ends in Czech Republic, eastern Europe *Development of the windmill in Persia. Προσωπικότητες Ανθρώπινα Έργα Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αιώνας *Ιστορία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category: Αιώνες 2ης Χιλιετίας π.Χ.